


Stay, please

by infinateuniverse



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Episode 4, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinateuniverse/pseuds/infinateuniverse
Summary: “You’re in the hospital.” Kurosawa tells him gently, his voice out loud now tinging with fear, unable to hide it for long it seems.'How can someone care so much about me?'Adachi wonders, his hand held in his, clutching back out of instinct. His eyes finally opening with a blur. The ceiling white, and eyes as warm as the sun suddenly looking back down at him. “Adachi?”
Relationships: Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 340





	Stay, please

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one thinking about this sort of 'what if' scenario.   
> Anyway, this show is cute, enjoy.

“Are you trying to say it’s our fault?” He yells. It’s loud and vicious, and Adachi just wants to cry. It’s not very manly of him, in fact he feels mostly like a coward. Here he is trying to do stuff he shouldn’t be. Things he’s not used to. If Kurosawa was here he’d be able to diffuse the situation with just a smile, with well-meaning words and an air of authority. He’d be unstoppable, but as it is, it’s just him and her, and he feels so small. He feels like he can’t do anything right. He just wants to go home and sleep. Curl up with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. But he can’t.

A grip on his wrist that’s bone braking pushes him into the ground, a harsh jab that has him flailing like a fish, going down with the tide in a harsh _smack_. The bar from the bridge hits him first, a loud bang that echoes within his skull. Stars lighting up his vision, and body that goes lax. Dirt, grime, and rocks as sharp as knives enter his palm, an ache shooting up into a nerve numbing pain. His teeth ripping into his lip as he forgets to exist.

_Adachi! Adachi! He has to be okay. He’s fine. No. No!_

-

_He’s beautiful, sleeping like this. Adorable. Handsome. But so- so pale. Is he breathing?_

_He’s breathing._

_God, please._

_They said it wasn’t serious, but why won’t he wake up?_

_The stitches, they must hurt, the look of fear in his eyes. My heart can’t take it. His fingernails tore some of my skin. I don’t care. It seemed to help._

_Adachi, please._

_Please!_

_Wake up!_

_I’m going to **kill** them. _

Adachi comes back to himself in waves of movement. An ache in his head so pronounced, he can hardly breathe at first. He smells that antiseptic and his head feels numb and woozy. He feels light headed, and scared. A fear that spasms in his chest, his hand reaching up, but another is holding on tight. A quick intake of breath as a quiet whisper of, “Adachi?” Washes over him. He knows that voice. He knows it- him.

“Kurosawa?” He asks as his eyes pinch together. He tries to open them, but it hurts to. The light is so bright, and his head feels like a bowling ball is on top. His hand, the one not held in another moves almost out of its own accord, but it’s pillowed down with something wrapped around tight, and it hurts too. A twinging almost like pain. Stretching that goes up like fire on his arm.

What the heck happened?

He tries to remember.

“I’m here, Adachi, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here.” He feels fingers softly tracing a pattern on the back of his hand, another that’s warm being pushed down on his shoulder as he tries to get up. “Don’t move yet.”

 _He’s awake! He’s awake._ His voice is so happy, so overjoyed compared to hollow desperation and anger, in pain it once was. It makes Adachi’s head spin more than it already has been. But then like a 360 it’s back with anguish and worry, _Is he alright? Why isn’t he answering!?_

“You’re in the hospital.” Kurosawa tells him gently, his voice out loud now tinging with fear, unable to hide it for long it seems. _'How can someone care so much about me?_ ' Adachi wonders, his hand held in his, clutching back out of instinct. His eyes finally opening with a blur. The ceiling white, and eyes as warm as the sun suddenly looking back down at him. “Adachi?”

“Kurosawa.” He says, confused until he’s not, the two guys. Her. His head aches. His eyes shut as he feels the phantom hit of metal against flesh. A wince surpassing his lips.

_He’s in pain. He’s in pain. No…_

“I’ll get a nurse.” Kurosawa says, his hand moving out of his own. Adachi hates the loss, and the fear of this place is already worming it’s way back into his heart. His stomach. He feels sick. Alone. _His mother off doing paperwork. Him alone. His father’s pale face, no longer laughing or smiling. Still. Forever._

“No!” He sits up, his hand held out with the other one, the obviously injured one. The pain is harsh, but he doesn’t care, he holds on to Kurosawa like his life depends on it. A tense air spilling between them as their eyes lock.

_He looks so scared. So fragile. I should have been there sooner! I should have! He’s hurt! A sprained wrist and a concussion, what if…_

“I’m fine!” Adachi has to burst it out, his words spilling over as his own heart beats too fast in anticipation. In fear, in guilt. It’s not Kurosawa’s fault. He shouldn’t have tried to do something he’s not used to. It’s his own fault that he got hurt.

“Are you?” Kurosawa asks, his words gentle, his hand even more so as it reaches out and ever so softly touches his hair. It doesn’t hurt, but a soft sting can still be felt. His stiches, because he has no doubt that’s what they are, tug in uncomfortableness. His head woozy as he thinks of the needle it must have took to put them in.

“No.” He says, too honestly. Kurosawa’s eyes widening. _What’s wrong? Did he pull his stiches? Is he in pain!?_

“I- I- I mean, I- I-” He stutters out unsure as he lets go of Kurosawa’s hand. His eyes averted from the other. “I- I don’t like- like hospitals.” He says it out in a rush of breath. His heart too loud. Kurosawa doesn’t speak for a long minutes, his hand no longer in his own, he can’t hear what he’s thinking, but he wants to, but he’s afraid to touch him again. Afraid of what it means. Afraid of how much he wants to.

“They sprained your wrist and you had to have four stitches.” Kurosawa explains as he sits back down in the chair next to his bed. He realizes now that he’s not in a room, but the ER. It’s quiet though, he supposes Tuesday mornings usually are. Not many people are around them. It’s quiet enough to talk. “A concussion, but nothing else.”

_Thank, God._

Adachi looks down a little startled to see Kurosawa’s arm resting against his. He’s close. He was sitting very close. He was touching him, holding his hand. Did people see? Adachi’s cheeks heat up suddenly a little embarrassed as he thinks of the possibilities.

“Is Fujisaki okay?” He asks with a startled realization. She’s not here.

“She’s fine.” Kurosawa reassures. His smile back, blinding, but not quite. “I got there soon after…”

_I **will** kill them. _

Adachi looks up at that declaration, and before he can stop himself, asks, “Are you? F- Fine, I- I mean.”

_He’s worried about me._

A look of wonder crosses Kurosawa’s features, the likes of which Adachi has never seen before. It makes his heart bloom. Expand into something like happiness, pleased. Kurosawa smiles. “I’m fine.”

Adachi nods. “G- Good.”

_He’s so adorable, I could eat him._

EH!? Adachi looks up a little frazzled as his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. Always thinking like that… How does Kurosawa have the energy? He briefly wonders.

“You can be discharged soon. I’ll wait with you. Is there anyone I should call for you?”

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

“No.”

Adachi blinks, unsure if he said that because he wanted to, or simply because Kurosawa asked. All the same, Kurosawa smiles brightly, and Adachi’s heart skips a beat. He tells himself it’s because of what happened, that he’s not well. Unsteady on his feet, but in reality, he’s happy. Pleased that he could make him happy. Someone like Kurosawa.

_I can take him home. I can take care of him._

“I’ll take you home.”

_I don’t want to leave him. Not like this. I want to take care of him. Make sure he’s okay. Eating alright. Smiling again. Please. Let him be okay._

It touches something deep within Adachi, to know someone cares that much. He finds his smile faltering. He finds that he wants to cry all over again.

“Adachi? Are you okay? Adachi?”

_Did I do something wrong? Say something? No, why am I only thinking of myself? He must be in pain. He has tears in his eyes. God, please don’t cry._

Adachi tries to smile as he nods. His thoughts, ‘I am now,’ forming without meaning to, without conscious thought. All of it only coming from his heart.

-

“Thank you for taking me home.” He says softly, his head ducking down as his cheeks heat up. He feels slight embarrassment as this whole situation. Getting knocked down for one, hurt for another, and then Kurosawa having to step in. To help him. He’s already done so much for him, doing this, it feels like too much now. He feels indebted, his heart a wavy mess. His wrist still hurts and his head pounds, but the medicine he got makes him woozy, dizzy, and unsteady on his feet. He just wants to get inside and finally, finally put the covers over his head, like he’s wanted to do all day.

Kurosawa smiles but it’s not as big as it used to be, there’s something darker there tinging his lips. An exhaustion, a tight worry that leaves Adachi’s heart squeezing from the impact. They stand outside the door of his small apartment, a balcony full of his plants next to him. If plants is what you can really call them. Mostly they’re roots. Small pieces of weeds and things that no one no longer wants. Castaways, like himself. Ignored and forgotten. It’s a little hobby of his. He’s sure they want to be wrapped in a blanket too.

“Adachi?” A hand is suddenly on his arm, warm and inviting, a look of pinched worry on his not quite only a colleague’s face. _He didn’t respond. He spaced out. Is he okay? Is his head hurting again? Should I take him back to the hospital!?_ His thoughts come out like a drum on his already bruised skull, an emotion behind every syllable that leaves him stumbling.

He nods his head quickly, but regrets the movement instantly as he winces, Kurosawa’s hand tightening on his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

_No you’re not. If only I was quicker…_

“Really! I’m fine!” He half yells it, eyes opening to stare at Kurosawa’s, not quite in annoyance but not quite in ease either. The truth is he feels his heart unsteady, beating too much at the care and concern. A floundering in his head, a swoop in his stomach that he can’t particularly explain. He’s not used to anyone caring so much. Caring at all. And Kurosawa? The one with the blinding smile, good looks, and warm heart? Full of so much life, it hurts to look at him for too long? It just doesn’t make sense. How could he possibly… “I’m just tired.”

“You need to rest.” Kurosawa smiles gently, his hand ever so softly leaving his shoulder. “You live alone though, right? You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

_I can stay. I already told work we’d be gone for the day. I can look after you, please let me. Please let me do this one thing for you._

_He probably thinks that I’m annoying him. Doing all these things for him. I should stop, but I can’t help myself. I’m really a mess… When it comes to Adachi._

His heart breaks a little as he looks down to see the toes of their shoes touching. He feels like crying again. This whole day has tugged on him, exhausted him, and made him feel more than he ever has. He’s so tired. He just wants to sleep, warmly. Maybe even with Kurosawa’s arms around-

EH!? ‘ _What am I thinking?’_ He shakes his head, wincing at the pain again, Kurosawa’s hands touching, softly along. Barely there, but just enough to feel it. Just enough for Adachi to feel warm seep in through every crevice of his soul.

“Stay.” He says, and then as the reality of what he’s said hits him, he stutters out the rest with a not very thought out well meaning, “I- I mean, I- I have to wake up a- and I’m- I’m alone. But if you were here I- I wou- wouldn’t h- have to be.” He’s panting a little. The exertion of this feels like a million times worse than the anxiety he felt in front of those guys earlier. His palms are sweating. He feels hot and cold all at once. Like a fever, a delirium has hit him, and maybe it has. How is he- Mr. Adachi nobody, asking Kurosawa- Mr. Brightest Smile Ever to stay over?

He says the rest in a rush, “But if you’re busy that’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” He reaches for his key and turns to the door, unlocking it in expert timing and running inside, already with the door halfway shut when a hand comes out and stops it. Kurosawa’s hand. His eyes wide and his lips parted beautifully.

“I’m not busy.” He says it much like when he asked for dinner at the elevator. A bright smile on his lips, a shaky breath that’s full of nerves, but for a different reason now. Adachi can’t help but match it. “The door?” Kurosawa reminds him gently.

“Oh, right! Sorry.” He lets go of it and Kurosawa very slowly walks into his apartment, Adachi backing up in tangent. Soon they’re both inside and Kurosawa is shutting the door, and locking it. For some reason that makes Adachi gulp, his ears ringing as the reality of them together, alone, in his place of places.

Kurosawa smiles all the same, and Adachi feels dizzy from it, but maybe that’s just the medicine.

“You don’t look so good.” Kurosawa’s smile falters, a concern setting in as he reaches out touches him. Hands gentle but firm as he guides him into his bedroom and living room. It’s both and it’s all one room in fact. Nowhere near as luxurious as Kurosawa’s own place, not to mention the mess that’s an actual mess, but Kurosawa doesn’t seem to mind as he sets Adachi gently on the bed. Him unable to help but sit down. His eyes still in shock on the other’s face. It all feels so surreal, his vision is getting fuzzy. “Do you want to change?” Adachi nods dumbly, his mind a little lost.

“T- The medicine.” He says without thinking. “I don’t feel so good.”

“Or maybe it’s because you got knocked on your head.” Kurosawa says, a little more bite to his words than Adachi wonders if he meant. He’s turned away from him though, a heavy set to his shoulders that makes Adachi all the more curious. “Are these okay?” He turns back around holding a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt.

Eh!? Adachi’s eyes widen, when did he get those out? He wonders.

Kurosawa smiles. He walks over and sets them on Adachi’s lap. _I wish I could watch him, or better yet help him change…_

“Change quickly.” He says before turning around to the small kitchen, giving him a small modicum of privacy. Adachi does as he tries not to think about the words he heard or how it sends a rush throughout his body. He changes slowly, his movement’s languid as the tiredness grips him. The exhaustion of day long and horrendous, a day not yet over. The sun still shines, if faintly, but Kurosawa’s smile will always shine brighter. It’s a thought that passes through Adachi’s head, like a summer’s breeze that can’t be helped. It startles his heart a little, but he’s already half asleep, laying back into his bed, chest evening out.

His eyes slip shut as the blankets slip over himself, but not by his own movements, instead they’re by another’s.

“Goodnight.”

_Sleep, Adachi. I’m here. You’re not alone. Everything will be better in the morning. I’m here._

_Sleep._

And he does, and if a lone tear falls into his pillow as his chest seizes with such an intensity of tenderness, of _love_ that he’s never felt before, that’s between him and his pillow.

-

He wakes to gentle fingers running along his jaw, up through the small strands of hair at the base of his neck. Another hand on his shoulder, a whispered, “Adachi?” At his ear.

_I’m sorry I have to wake you._

“Hm?” He responds, still half-way asleep. It chases him as he struggles to understand the situation around him. The voice is familiar, both in his ear and in his head, comforting like a mother’s hug. He can’t remember the last time he felt such comfort, such _care._

“It’s been two hours, I need you to open your eyes and tell the date today.” Kurosawa is gentle in his kindness. His fingers are soft. His love warm. Adachi’s heart feels warm as he meets his kind smile with his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

_Tell me the answers. Let my heart be at ease, then you can sleep, Adachi._

“November second.” His voice is gruff, unused and very exhausted. He still feels a little dizzy, a little out of his head. The hand on the back of his neck tightens momentarily before letting go.

“Thank you. Go back to sleep now.”

He watches as he tries to move, to get away, but Adachi is already reaching for him. Grip gentle, he doesn’t move, but he grabs Kurosawa in time before he can.

“Stay.” He whispers, and it sounds more broken then he means for it to, but his head is woozy. Pains him. He remembers the smell of the hospital, the _click-click_ of his mother’s heels as she walks away. Alone. Unnoticed.

Small.

“Please.”

_I could never say no to you._

“Okay.” He smiles again.

_He looks hurt. Maybe I should get him more medicine. I don’t want him to be in pain._

Adachi quickly slips back under, a hand warm in his own, feeling like it almost belongs there.

-

It happens a few times after that, Kurosawa waking him up, asking him simple questions. His eyes burning into his own. His hand always tightly interwoven with Adachi’s own. Soon enough the suns streams in and coffee can be smelled. Rich and fragrant. Delicious. He doesn’t usually drink it, but he always has some around just in case Tsuge stops by. He loves his coffee. Kurosawa must like coffee.

“Morning.” Kurosawa smiles brightly, hunched over his stove, a hand on a pan. It makes Adachi’s heart stutter, his head swoon. He’s cooking for him. He’s making him breakfast. Taking care of him. But his smile isn’t as bright, his eyes have dark circles.

_Did he stay up with me all night?_

“I hope you don’t mind. I figured you would be hungry, and I found the coffee by accident.” Kurosawa explains as Adachi stands on wobbly feet, his wrist tinging in pain, his head a dull thrum now. “How are you feeling?”

Adachi nods, his cheeks a little redder as he gets closer into the other’s orbits. “Good.” He says, then as he sees the time and how late it is, startles. “Eh? We’re late for work!”

“It’s okay.” Kurosawa smile good-naturally. “I’ve called in sick for the both of us, I hope that was okay.”

“Me missing work, is fine, but if you miss work everyone will suffer.” Adachi says it without thinking, his stomach clenching in anxiety at the thought.

Kurosawa looks a little stunned. He shakes his head. “One day won’t hurt.” He lands on as he starts setting Adachi’s small table. Adachi watching, his hands so careful as they set out all of the items, so articulate. So perfect. So Stunning, but then Adachi notices the red marks, the half-crescent moons of blood already scabbing over. As though someone clawed into his hand.

“You’re hand!” He half shouts, his heart suddenly clenching in unease. He doesn’t even think, he just reaches out and takes his hand, looking at it closely.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

_He noticed. He’s worried about me. I’m so happy, I could die._

“Wait here.” Adachi tells him, turning to the bathroom as he tries to shake off the words bouncing around in Kurosawa’s head that are now bouncing around in his own. He finds the first aid kit relatively easily, bringing it back and setting it down to take out the medicine.

“You don’t have to…” Kurosawa trails off.

“Sit down. P- Please.” Adachi points to the opposite chair, an uncertain quiver in his step, he feels his face heat up. Feels Kurosawa’s quizzical but happy emotions. His words soft in his mind now as their hands come back together. _He cares about me._

He cleans the wound easily, covering it with a bandage as he starts to remember where these marks came from, how he made them happen. He puts the stuff away slowly as Kurosawa smiles brightly. “Thank you, Adachi.”

“I’m sorry.” He blurts out, unable to help the upwelling of emotion. The guilt, the pain in his pain. “For the marks, and being- being troublesome. I- You could have got hurt, and- and you took care of me. Y- You didn’t have to. I’m sorry.”

He ends with his head lowered, his hands sweating, his whole self shaking like a leave. But Kurosawa doesn’t let him for long, a hand on his shoulder, firm and unyielding. “Adachi…” He says seriously, more serious than Adachi has ever heard him. So much so that it makes him look up at his intense gaze. “…I’m not.”

_I’d do it over a thousand times. I’d let you rip out my skin if it meant you were safe. Because…_

_I don’t just like Adachi…_

_I love him._

Adachi stares in shock. His eyes wide, his heart beating so fast that he almost forgets to breathe.

“Are you sure?” He has to ask, but he’s not sure if he’s talking about the conversation they’re having, or the declaration in Kurosawa’s head. His own thoughts screaming, ‘ _There’s no way that he loves me. Can love me. What’s there to love?_ ’

“I am.”

_I am._

Adachi nods, still in some sort of shock as Kurosawa smiles and turns to the food, starting to eat, but Adachi can’t eat. He can’t do anything. He’s stuck frozen, until Kurosawa looks over with concern. “Adachi?” He asks, worry over all else, not for himself, for his missed work or possible safety, but only for him. An overwhelming love that leaves Adachi feeling smaller, terrible, and suddenly very, very brave.

‘ _He loves me.’_

He pulls him into a kiss. His lips messily meeting his. It’s too much too fast, too uncoordinated. Their teeth clash, but as soon as Kurosawa figures it out, he takes lead. He takes charge, and Adachi lets him. He lets him kiss, and he kisses back. Their lips slot together perfectly, a hush of a breath passing between them. His heart beats too loud that he can’t hear anything else. His hands warm, on fire as they reach for Kurosawa. His cheeks merely flames. His heart so full it _aches._

Only one clear though rings out from Kurosawa, _Adachi is kissing me._

Then, _I never want this to end._

But it has to. They pull apart and they’re both flushed, and Kurosawa is saying without thinking, “Go out with me, Adachi, please.”

Adachi smiles in awe and shock, it feels almost like he’s been punched, but it’s not unpleasant, it’s beautiful. But he’s nervous, he’s scared, because this matters. Matters more than anything else ever has.

“Please.”

Kurosawa runs his fingers through his hair, careful of the stitches that still tug. “I was so scared.” He admits, a breath leaving him. A secret long kept and upheld. His hand finds Adachi’s cheek, his eyes burning like a log fire of elm.

“I’m fine.” Adachi tells him.

Kurosawa smiles, brighter than all the rest, and pulls him in tightly. A startled gasp leaving Adachi’s lips. He’s never been this close to another aside from his mother before. It feels strange. It feels warm. It feels… Wonderful.

_Am I dreaming? Am I?_

“Yes.” He lets out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding. “I’ll go out with you.”

Kurosawa holds him tighter, a smile clear on his lips, one that Adachi can't help but meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. x


End file.
